Two Sides One Being
by TheAnomally
Summary: Two beings deliver a warning to Lucifer, are they Angels, Demons, or something else? Will Lucifer listen, or will pride lead him to ruin?
1. Chapter 1

Found errors re-reading this to clean them up. :)

Lucifer Morningstar had another so so morning; his sessions with Dr. Linda Martin were going as expected, of course she was getting more carnal pleasure from their meetings. While zipping back to Lux in his classic corvette he managed to influence another traffic cop, as well as a meter maid who tried to give him a parking summons. The troubles he had several days ago were still on his mind, but pushed to the side with other matters. He thought of Det. Chloe Decker and her unique immunity to his sway; it frustrated him, and yet her beauty attracted him. Humans were not beautiful to him; they were slugs on the earth.

Once at Lux he headed inside and leaned on the bar where Mazikeen served him a drink. "How did it go?" she asked out of courtesy.

"It went; I honestly don't see what humans seem to gain from this head shrinking business. You go there prattle on about fears, wants, like you're ignorant of what is going on in your own head." He downed the drink in one gulp and held out the glass for another.

Mazikeen shrugged. "And yet you still go; you're becoming more like the humans every day."

"Wash out your pretty mouth, before I am forced to mess with that pretty face of yours." Lucifer replied.

Mazikeen preformed a mock bow and then flipped him off; she had not risen out of Hell just to be a damned Bartender to these annoying humans. Every day there was less fun at the human's expense, and now to top it all off her was helping a human to solve human crimes. She had once been Lucifer's consort, and a fierce warrior, now she was nothing.

"Trouble in Paradise?" A voice called out to her.

Mazikeen looked up and saw a pale girl with light hair sitting across from her. "What?! Oh um I mean no…I mean…"

"It's okay, but I know something is wrong, the vodka behind you is sort of boiling." She said.

She turned and saw the midrange vodka bubbling behind her; she muttered. "Damn…"

"Must be frustrating working for a boss who is blind to his own short comings." The young girl said.

Mazikeen grabbed the hot bottles and threw them in the sink; this was going to cost her. "What's it to you?! As for the Boss, everything is fine, none of your business!" She chucked the last bottle into the sink. "Who are you anyway?! You look too young to even be allowed in this place!"

The girl was dressed in a white and royal blue lace up corset top; her exposed skin was alabaster, and she had colored streaks in her fair hair. A silken ribbon of silver was tied in a bow at her throat, and her diamond like jewelry twinkled like prismatic stars. Her eyes were two different colors, one was a golden yellow, and the other was a crystalline blue.

"Poor you, valiant Leader of the Lilim reduced to bar backing for a bored devil." She said and stirred the ice in her drink. "No action for a skilled combatant, just HEY BARTENDER pour me another!" she said and downed her drink.

Mazikeen looked at the glass; it hadn't been there before, and she certainly had not served this girl anything. "Who are you!?"

She looked over at Lucifer who was walking over to piano with his drink in hand; she wanted to call out to him, but she found she could not.

"Let's not be hasty, let us girls have a little tet-a-tet before you call over your master." She said with a smile as she stirred a fresh drink that had appeared in her glass. "Not that he'd notice if you were really in trouble, always only about himself, isn't he?" She said with a smile.

Mazikeen frowned. "Anyone with a brain knows that Lucifer Morningstar was all pride and ego." She looked around at the interior of Lux. "Look at this place; a palace on Earth to fuel that ever bulging self-image." She said.

"Sad thing about ego Palaces, soon they crumble and fall." She said and gulped down her drink again. "Usually by the builders own machinations." She said and shrugged.

The alcohol consumed by the girl did not seem to have any effect on her; Mazikeen blinked and the glass was once again refilled. She wasn't worried about Lux; even if this place fell, Lucifer would just build another den that appealed to the humans full of sins.

"Wasn't talking about this place, this is just a façade. A golden idol made by a spoiled baby to irk his daddy." She said with a laugh. "All this is like a soap opera and your just one of the players with a tiny roll in a bigger picture." Her laugher was like wind chimes. "Even though you should have a bigger part since you did used to bed the leading male." She said.

It was true, her role in Hell had been bigger; Lucifer would summon her regularly, attracted by her fierceness, and by her strength. She had willingly followed him out of Hell and to Earth for what, she could not remember, it certainly was not to pour booze for Lux patrons.

Mazikeen smirked. "Hell will never crumble; it formed around Lucifer after he was cast out, he created it."

"Yes yes he did, but he is here, and it is there, and he is not him anymore, as he was. Is he now?" She said and downed her drink, and followed it with a shot of chartreuse green liquid.

Mazikeen could not help but nod; she had been having bad feelings, but Lucifer was ignoring her warnings. Just then the stream of time started to become sluggish.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR: More editing.

Lucifer sipped at his drink; and was about to play his Piano when time began to slow down once again.

Once time stopped Amenadiel walked into Lux. "Lucifer you need to return to Hell where you belong."

"Don't you ever get tired of being the Creator's faithful dog? Go away Amenadiel you bore me, I am on vacation, and intend to stay here until I am no longer bored." Lucifer said with a smile.

Amenadiel's black wings flared. "I should drag you back to the lowest levels and lock you in a cage! You're such a spoiled waste of energy."

"You should go and get laid, have several drinks, loosen up, and as the humans say; remove the stick from your bunghole." He said and downed his drink. "Not here though since I cannot bear the sight of you; LA is full of places for you to darken with your blind obedience." He said as he sauntered back to the bar for another drink.

The dark winged Angel snarled. "I should just…"

"Uh uh uh…now now, violence on Earth would only up set your master." Lucifer said as he reached over the bar for his special decanter of liquor. "Your Father has given up on the humans, and expects them to destroy themselves, which they will in time, but he would not like it if you went against him in a fit of wrath against me, silly Amenadiel and your emotions; why don't you scamper away and report the usual to your controller." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

A voice called out to both of them. "Why don't you two just make out and get it over with?!" a girl with dark hair streaked with different colors yelled at them from a high table off to the side. "Can't enjoy anything here with this lovers spat going on."

Amenadiel growled. "This isn't finished." He passed his eyes over the girl; she was not a human, but he wasn't going to be disrespected by some lowly sinner. "As for you, best watch your tongue demon!" with that he disappeared and time started up again.

The girl laughed at the threat; he laugh was strong and forceful. "Assertive, yet overly sensitive."

Lucifer took his decanter, glass, and walked over to the girl not affected by the appearance of the Angel.

"Not human." He started as he sat down across from her. "You're not one of mine, and I can feel you're no Angel." He said. "Did we have sex in Purgatory, over a century ago?" He said with a smile.

The girl across from him did not smile, as she downed a trio of multi colored shots. "Right, Right, Right, and no!" She then looked at him. "Not recently either since that was your next inquiry; even though I hear you're more apt to bed humans these days."

She wore a charcoal and purple corset top, her eyes were two different colors one was violet the other was milky like an opal.

"I provide a service that the humans can't resist." He purred. "I can't help it if I am a selfless giver." He joked.

She smiled at him slightly. "Be careful you don't catch what the humans have."

"And what might that be?" He laughed. "You obviously don't know who I am." He then said.

She downed a green shot suddenly appeared before her. "Lucifer Morningstar, Lord of Hell, brat King of the underworld…" She then downed a red shot. "You got bored, kicked everyone out, locked the front gate, and went on vacation." She made air quotes when she said vacation. "Went to Australia for a bit, then came here and made your own little slice of Hell on Earth, the Lux." She then downed a black shot. "Most recently you've become a consultant to a certain homicide detective, who is immune to your powers, did I miss anything?"

"I'm currently in therapy." He said matter of factly.

He could not read this girl, she appeared young, but she drank like a high level demon. She also seemed to be able to manifest her own beverage concoctions. Her skin was smooth and slightly tanned and she smelled of sandalwood and coconut.

"I hope you have money to pay for those; I'm running a business here." He said off handedly.

She pointed to the bar. "My sister is working things out with your bartender; terrible demotion for such a strong being, anyway back to your favorite subject….you."

Lucifer looked in the direction she pointed to and he saw a similar girl, but in white talking to Mazikeen.

"Ah I see, so this is a shake down, come to scare me back to my throne?!" Lucifer huffed showing off his actual eyes. "Like I told Amenadiel…" he started.

She cut him off. "Yea Yea you're staying put got it, don't care about where you are, or about most of what you do. "She downed another trio of shots. "You want to run around in LA playing cops and murderers, that's your thing, but careful who you bed." She said. "You'll catch what they've got and then your forever be infected." She downed three more shots and then rose.

Her legs were shapely an in purple leggings, she wore black leather stiletto boots, and an over skirt in black that covered only her front and behind.

Her skirt swirled around her legs. "You're already infected, Mazikeen knows it, and we can see it." She started to walk towards the bar. "Soon you'll be as dull as the humans you despise."

Lucifer followed her, but then he stopped, as the girl in black ran her and across the shoulders of the girl in white.

"Our money is in the register, along with 20% gratuity." The girl in white told Mazikeen.

She then downed her iced drink; the girls were twins, same faces, but different everything else.

The twin in black pounded the green shot handed to her. "We'll be back."

The pair sauntered out of Lux.

"Well things have gotten a little less boring." Lucifer said as he looked over at Mazikeen.

She rolled her eyes at him and went over to the cash box; she opened it and looked at the gold pieces inside. She shut the register and looked at Lucifer, "I can see what's going on in that head of yours; you're not going to listen to a word they said."

"Have I ever listened to anything anyone has told me?" He replied.

She shook her head. "Never, but they are right you know."

"I have to go to work, see you later tonight." He cut her off and headed out of the club.

Mazikeen rolled her eyes and pounded the bar. "Stupid man!"


	3. Chapter 3

-Mazikeen-

That detective was becoming a nuisance, just when she had the old Lucifer back, the human would trot in like an unwelcomed beast. Maze imagined plunging her sword into the human, and cutting her from her genitals up to her head, of course she could use her guns too. She smiled as she imagined the many ways she could kill the woman, it was such a turn on. She had the same sensation when Lucifer had the two paparazzo's face off; a justice only hell could deliver to sinners.

"Best not let him read your mind; he might get miffed at the image of his pet being torn apart in alphabetical order." A voice said to her.

Maze came back to reality. "You."

In front of her was the girl from the other day; today she wore a charcoal and silver corset with gold clasps, her skirt was long and flowing in the same color pattern.

"Me." She replied.

Maze narrowed her eyes. "I don't care what he sees in my head!" She then wiped the bar with a damp rag. "Not that he'd do anything about it anyway."

Lucifer had devolved in her mind to more human than ever, or worse, more angelic. She shuttered at that last thought, but there was no way else to describe it. He had been about to punish sinners on so many occasions only to stop, just when it was getting good. He even allowed the man who had stolen his identification to just walk away with a warning; Lucifer was becoming as pathetic as a human.

"Well are you going to do anything?" The girl asked innocently.

Maze shrugged. "What can I do? This isn't just some man, this is Lucifer he is too powerful, and I don't want to mess up what we have together."

"You love him." It was not a question, but a statement.

Mazikeen shrugged again. "I loved who he was, but now…"

The Lilim was conflicted; she hated the arrogant Lucifer that now prowled this Earth. He had changed so much and it annoyed her to no end; he had even stopped bedding her, he now seemed to only keep the company of vapid humans.

"What happens on Earth stays on Earth; is one thing, but he is never going back to hell." The girl stated. "He has no idea what his new role is going to be, and it could be the end of you all." She said with a sad smile.

Maze lunged at the girl. "What do you know?! Who are you?!"

Mazikeen's deadly hands caught nothing but air; the girl was no longer right in front of her.

"Course it could be the start of something new." The girl was now several seats down looking bored. "A paradigm shift, that had been in the works for your eons, evolution, de-evolution, a promotion, or a demotion." She pointed up and down. "Hmmm who knows, the way he's acting you'll know soon enough." She then said.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Just more edits...

Lucifer lay amongst a pile of tangled arms, and legs; he had lured five women and even a young man into his bed last night. Now everyone was sleeping, and their satisfaction goblet had runeth over. He pushed aside limbs, and sat up and yawned, the carnal pleasure had been good, but he had not been gratified in ages. He got out of his bed and covered himself with his dark silken robe; a crystal chalice full of his favorite whiskey waited him at the bar in his suite.

Lucifer spoke up. "Did you enjoy watching? You could have joined in at any time."

In his favorite easy chair the dark haired girl sat, her leather corset was black with silver clasps glinting on it. Her pants were skin tight and black with silver pins running up the outside of her legs. Her boots were black shit kickers, with studs and chains on them.

"Not my style, too many gropers ruin the party." The dark haired girl answered. "Still providing a service I see, in bulk now." She said with a smile.

The human pile on the bed moved slightly, but then settled back down.

Lucifer smiled and walked over to her, he handed her a glass and loomed over her. "Back for another round of trying to convince the devil to return home, or did you relent and come of a more intimate reason." He kneeled down and looked into her eyes. "A desire perhaps."

His robe fell open and he smiled seductively.

"I told you before, you playing Daddy's little rebel is not my concern, not ours that is, it should be yours, though." She said unaffected by his influence.

Lucifer leaned back a bit. "The other one is here too, delightful; two saucy little treats to tickle my fancy." He then got up and drank some of his drink. "Or bore me to tears with incessant riddles."

"Guess the baby is cranky since he won't be just given his bottle, so much for the Devilish Gentleman." She held out her glass for a refill.

Lucifer was taken aback. "You come into my home, insult me, and then expect me to serve you."

"I expect nothing from you, and it seems no one else does either, not even if they parade around as you, spend your money, and go to the cheesiest joints known to exist in LA." She said with a snicker. "Devil for a day, with no payback, just a pat on the back and a free pass." She sighed.

Lucifer turned on her, but stopped as he noticed her glass had been filled once again. "You're treading on thin ice my dear."

"I hardly think so.." she said and downed her drink once again.

Lucifer's eye went all dark hellfire and he whipped his hands out to grab her. "You are trying my patience!"

His fingers closed down on nothing, she had vanished from his chair, the only remnants of her being there was the light scent of coconut and flowers.

"If you start to bleed, tear up, or feel you'll know it is too late." She called out to him. "Thanks for the drink; we'll be seeing each other again. She was now standing by the door; leaning calmly against jamb. "Try not to throw any more humans through a window that was just really careless of you." She called out over her shoulder.

Lucifer was angry; he put on more clothes and left his suite.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in his existence, the Prince of Hell, was worried. Someone had stolen from him, and it was more important than just his money, and reputation. His wings were gone, and he did not know where, or who had taken them. His first thought was Amenadiel, but his brother would not have been foolish enough to take something that important. He sulked in silence, drinking heavily even though the human alcohol would have no effect on him.

"You think you'd be able to immediately find something THAT important." A voice spoke directly in his ear.

First worried, and now caught off guard, Lucifer was having a crappy night. Lucifer rose quickly and spun around; it was the girl again, and this time she was dressed in a black lacy corset with a vibrant purple and blue silken underlay. She lounged on the back of his leather chair, her legs clad in knee high combat type boots, her dark starry skirt had bells on them that chimed as she sat up.

Lucifer sighed. "I really am not in the mood…"

"Not words one would ever think they would be hearing from the libidinous Lucifer." She cut him off and laughed a bit.

Lucifer had no patience for this. "Ha Ha, right. Well now, either get to the point or I am going to be force to dispatch you."

"You brood, worry, and make little to no effort to get back what is yours." She began as he bells sounded. "But you'll leap into action and threaten me, to defend your inactivity, and helplessness, how human of you." She finished with a smirk.

Lucifer felt his ire rising.

"Well guess you did bring this on yourself, really you put them in a shipping container, in some warehouse, guarded by rent-a-cops, in LA." She shook her head, the bells accenting her movements. "Might as well have sold them to one of those theme family restaurants; you know so they could mount them on the wall next to the deer head, and the toilet with flowers in the bowl." She said and then looked at him.

A fire was growing in Lucifer's belly; the heat was shooting through his veins, and all over his body.

"I mean REALLY?! Though these days your game is off, you are not punishing the bad guys, you won't even fight against those wishing you harm, AND to top it all off you let that guy who paraded around as a caricature of you with just a pat on the back and a 'don't do it again'. She continued chiming along as she gestured. "I mean the only thing you are doing well as, is being a jolly door mat, a pitiful Prince, and a stalker." She shifted her weight from one shapely leg to another. "I mean your WINGS, can't you feel them anymore, or did you decide to put them out of your mind as well as everything else that makes you…well….YOU." She turned to the side. "I mean it was only a matter of time before something BIG was going to happen, there were really two options at this place in time…." She did not get a chance to say much more as Lucifer charged her with a growl.

His eyes glowed hellfire red as his hands closed over her arms. "Who do you think you ARE!" He then picked her up and slammed her into the wall. "You insignificant bug!" He then hurled her onto the glass top table which smashed on impact. , "You bottom dwelling slug!" He then threw his hand out and watched her rise. "How dare you speak to me in such a disrespectful manner!" He then threw her across the room. "I have killed others for less!"

The girl did not seem to register the hits, and she sailed through the air, she hit his table and slid across the top and on to the floor. Lucifer stalked over to the table, leapt on top of it's now cleared surface and kneeled down to loom over his downed victim, but the girl was not on the floor.

"There's the Devil we all know." The girl said as she draped her arms over his shoulders. "Knew he was in here someplace." She whispered in his ear.

Lucifer jumped a bit as the swell of her breasts were pressed into his back; her flesh was soft, and undamaged by his little tantrum. The scent of coconut and something else lingered around his head; she leaned into him. He was still worked up and went to grab her arms, but once again she was nowhere near him. She leaned against his doorway and smiled at him from across the room.

"Until next time Lucifer Morningstar." She said with a wave. "Regain your feathers Angel boy, even if you decide to just cast them aside again." She said seriously.

He huffed a bit. "Damnable Harpy!"

"Not even close, and by the way you looked much better as a blond!" She said as she left.

The girl had gotten under his skin, and upset him to no end, but he had to admit it worked to get him out of his funk. She was right, he had been brooding, and he knew it was time to act. He needed to get his wings back, and he knew someone who might be able to help him. He leapt off the table and got ready to go; it was time to call in some favors.


	6. Chapter 6

in and rode it to the floor. Her blades where crossed over nothing as the chair now only held her.

"He throws you scraps, doesn't respect you, treats you lower than a human, and still you defend him." She called out from the other side of the bar. "He doesn't even bed you anymore so that bond is off, so what is it Lilim, what is this hold he has over you?" She asked.

Maze stood up and circled around the bar to get a clear path to the pale woman. "What is it to you, or to anyone? My business is MY business…."

"Seems your side business is resisting the urge to kill the detective…oh yes we saw that." The pale girl laughed. "It would have been so easy, but I guess that is why you did not complete the deed." She said.

Maze smiled. "We all have our so called crosses to bear, so what!?"

"So what indeed." The girl said with a smile.

Maze rolled her eyes. "Stop babbling in circles and get to the damn point!"

"The point has dulled, to almost no point, so what IS the point indeed." The girl replied.

Knowing it would be futile, Maze threw her knives at the girl. The weaponry hit the wall but not the girl; it was like dueling with Amenadiel, but at least that had been more fun.

Maze grumbled. "Pain in my…"

"I thought you liked pain…" The girl called out right behind Mazikeen. "The lick of a hot blade, tearing of flesh, and the music of painful cries." She said.

Maze could feel the cold spikes of the girl's accessories in her back, and arms. It had been such a long time since she had been caught off guard.

"A rogue prick, a forceful icy poke, and out comes the blood." The girl whispered. "Used to be so much fun, used to be a bonus at the end of a hard day." She said and pressed the spikes in more. "hmmmm guess those days are over…" Then the pressure was gone.

Mazikeen had been reveling in the sensation, it had been such a long time, and then it stopped. Maze whirled around by the girl was now at the top of the steps.

"Lilim better spend more time fighting instead of serving, or else like your master you will lose true yourself." She said.

Maze pulled her blades out of the wall, and readied them for action.

"I liked your old face better; this one does not suit you, only him." She called out as she walked out the door.

Mazikeen frowned, she hated riddles, and advice, but mostly she hated this whole damn situation.


	7. Chapter 7

He felt like he had truly spit in his Father's eye as he watched his white wings burn; it was the first feeling of joy he had felt in a long time, it nearly bordered on erotic in a way. The feeling had not lasted though as the recent events only worked to annoy him to no end. The Cheater therapist case had been fun, but being ganged up on by his therapist as well as Chloe had not been as fun as it sounded. Of course he solved the case nearly at the same time as the police had, but if anyone were to ask he had been knowledgeable of the outcome all along.

"Aww little baby not happy with his bottle?" a mocking voice inquired. "As for the case, you were too busy being a petulant child to figure out that easy case." The dark haired twin mocked.

Lucifer sighed. "That was a bit harsh; but now you are resorting to churlish name calling?" He then looked at his mysterious visitor. "I'm hurt."

She was dressed in a dark corset as usual, and a long dark skirt, but she now wore a long duster the swept out behind her like a shadow.

"Yea, hurt, but only when around Det. Decker." She said and sauntered over to his extensive wall of drinks. She poured him and herself a glass and handed his to him. "Can you get drunk when you are around her or at the very least get a good buzz on?" she said and sat down next to him. "Or is it only vulnerability to weaponry? Something to ponder since I know it is weighing on your mind." She continued. "Better watch out might get an STD if you screw the wrong party girl and Decker is around. Devil gets the clap; what a sensation!" She said and took a drink.

The scent of sweet coconut and something else hit his nose setting his mind a flame; he hadn't really had anyone talk down to him in eons; it hadn't been fun then, and it was not enjoyable now.

"Course it seems even your dazzled therapist won't sleep with you anymore." She said with a hearty chuckle.

Lucifer growled a bit, he had his dear brother to thank for the good doctor cutting him off. Seems it was getting easier for those around him to turn him down; his spark seemed to be waning.

"Oh the silent treatment, oh that will show me. Like how burning your wings will show your Pops that you are a big man, and not his dog. So, how does destroying parts of your body, things, and reputation show anyone anything?" she asked and finished off her drink.

Lucifer grumbled. "Gee I don't know, but I guess you are going to tell me."

"Wrong, what do I look like you mother?!" She exclaimed. "Sheesh if you don't get it now, when you do get it, it's going to be like an explosion in your simple mind." She said and stood up.

The Devil leapt up and grabbed the girl by her shoulders. "Stop with all the stupid riddles, and the attempt to get under my skin, and all the picking you're doing, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!"

His eye burned like brimstone, and he felt like he could breathe hell fire; he shook this odd creature with all his might, hoping to shake the answers from her body. A laugh across the room caught him off guard, and he looked to see that he was now shaking an empty leather duster.

"Do mind the coat, it's one of my favorites, what you want is not there it's not going to be discovered by force." She said with a sigh. "Take care of it because I'll be back." She said with a chuckle. "Oh and by the way watch out who you make deals with, one will end up biting you in the arse, and not in a pleasant way." She called out over her shoulder.

Lucifer looked at the shroud with a sigh. "Oh goody more riddles, and unwanted warnings."


	8. Chapter 8

Maze huffed, Lucifer was being absolutely incorrigible, and why did it matter to him who she was sleeping with, why did it matter to her? She was so angry, that she was tempted to bring the bar down; the thought of all the glass breaking was music to her ears. Amenadiel was a righteous jerk, but he was also a fierce warrior, and they both shared forbidden pleasures. She smiled wickedly as she remembered their last fight that had become wild sex that made them both just want to keep meeting.

"Then keep doing it, if it feels clearly cosmic, than why stop to placate a spoiled brat." Someone said right in front of her. "He's never going to be the same, and he is never coming back to you, might as well get your kicks." She said and smiled.

She wore her signature light corset and skirt combo, but this time she had a mini pair of fake wings on her back, that resembled the ones Lucifer had burned.

"Why should you care, he's bedding every human that breathes." She reasoned. "At least you're not following that path." She said and put her elbows on the table.

Maze nodded. "But he acts like I did it to spite him, like my world is supposed revolve around him."

Maze took out two glasses and poured them both a strong drink.

"Well it sort of…well it really does, but that is what you chose." The fair haired twin reasoned. "And now you can choose to opt out, if you want." She said with a smile and drank the drink.

Maze downed her drink and smiled back. "And do what? Return to Hell? Wander around this damnable place?" She plunged a knife in the bar top. "I see what you're trying to do, and it is not going to work."

The gall of this girl to try to turn her away from Lucifer, yes she was annoyed to him, yes she thought he was acting like an utter douche, but she would never turn against him. Of course not to say she wouldn't keep bedding Amenadiel as much as she wanted, but Lucifer was still her number one. She poured them both another drink, and pushed the glass over to her.

"Of course, guess you like being in the dog house." The girl commented.

The two females smiled at each other as they simultaneously drank their drinks; Maze drew her demon blades and swiped out at the girl. He weapon missed its' mark she was about to look around for the girl when the first patrons of the night started to fill the nightclub. The only thing that remained in the seat closest to her was a fake white feather from her mock wings. Maze snatched it up and the plume disintegrated into dust and floated away.

The demon huffed. "Clever trick." Maze then smiled and caressed her blade. "Next time I won't miss."


	9. Announcement

Dear readers thank you for your patience; I am currently trying to catch up with all that I have missed with Lucifer. My foolish DVR was set up only to record 5 Episodes before eliminating the older ones for newer ones.(also the annoyances of power outages) I have fixed that BUT more importantly I have got Season 1 and 2 on DVD so I am going to re-watch THEN catch up and soon there will be more chapters. Bear with me; I am always working on my fiction even though I seem to leave it for eternity. Thank you for reading, commenting, AND adding it to you Fav. lists.


End file.
